There are known apparatus for applying a single cream to a base cake or shell of a confection moving along a longitudinal line in a continuous fashion. For example, see Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,882, wherein a rotating stencil is carried on a stencil tube and the flow of cream from the stencil is controlled by a shut off valve.
When trying to discharge two creams onto a single confection, for example, bake cake or shell, difficulties arose in controlling the flow of the two creams and balancing the flow of the two creams so as to simultaneously apply or deposit the two filler materials, e.g. creams onto a base cake or shell.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dual deposit stencil assembly for simultaneously applying or depositing two filler materials, for example, creams or jellies, or a combination, onto a base cake or a shell.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual deposit stencil assembly that incorporates a stencil having dual outlet ports spaced closely adjacent to one another and control means within the stencil assembly for controlling the flow of filler material from a source to a selected outlet port.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual deposit stencil assembly for simultaneously applying filler materials from separate sources onto a base cake or a shell through a stencil which has inserts for providing a predetermined discharge pattern of the filler materials on the base cake or shell.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual deposit stencil assembly for simultaneously applying filler materials from separate sources onto a base cake or shell in a predetermined manner, with balancing mechanism being provided to balance the flow of the respective filler materials from the stencil.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.